Spoiled
by SydneyAnneVaughn
Summary: fluffy Wadia oneparter


**Spoiled**

**By: **Eva Marie Rayne

**Rating: **G - fluff!

**Ship: **Wadia

**Disclaimer: **Don't own em, but do you wish I did?

**Summary: **Nadia reflects on her relationship with Eric. Post-Season 3, AU.

I was coming home from my latest mission in South Africa tired and irritated. Eric called me on my train ride to Johannesburg, which made me feel a little better, but the jet lag was creeping into my brain and all I wanted to do was sleep. Upon my arrival back in the States, I opened the door to mine & Eric's apartment, leaving my things strewn about as I went to the bedroom to tell Eric about my horrible trip.

"Eric?" I called. There was silence.

I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. I began to worry, but my fears were eased when I heard soft music begin to play. I smiled, hearing "I Could Fall In Love" by Selena wafting through the house as I took off my shoes. I followed the music into the livingroom and was greeted by the soft glow of candlelight. I tensed up when I felt a hand touch my back, but eased up when I heard a soft whisper in my ear.

"Welcome home." Eric said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled and gently eased into his touch. A moment later, I turned to face him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"This is wonderful." I said, resting my head on his shoulder as we gently swayed to the music. I heard him softly singing along as the song changed to "Dreaming Of You" and I smiled. In this moment, I remembered exactly why I fell in love with him. I loved all the little things he did for me.

_-Flashback-_

_I came back from my first APO mission in Honduras with a splitting headache. I came home to the apartment I shared with Sydney to find her gone. As I walked to my room, I found a note taped to my door that simply said 'Out with Vaughn –Syd'. I smiled, knowing she finally patched things up with him. They'd been fighting non-stop about Vaughn's ex-wife and all the things he'd done to aid her in her quest to bring down the CIA. He was unknowingly doing so, but Sydney couldn't fathom that a man such as Michael Vaughn could be blinded by a blonde cow with a bad British accent. It made me glad to not be attached to anyone at the time, but I had a little crush on someone from work and I couldn't wait to see him again._

_I opened the door to my room and saw rose petals strewn everywhere. The sight made me smile even more enthusiastically before I wondered who would extend such a gesture. I wasn't left wondering for long because Eric came down the hall behind me._

"_You like it?" he asked. Still smiling, I turned to face him._

"_It's wonderful." I replied happily, "But why do this for me?" He smiled._

"_Because I like you a lot and your sister seems to think that's a good thing." He responded._

"_I think that's a GREAT thing." I said with an even bigger smile._

"_Does someone have a crush?" he asked._

"_Maybe." I replied, blushing severely._

"_You're a bad liar." He teased, "How did you ever become a spy?"_

"_Because all the cute guys like you were joining up." I replied, "I couldn't miss out on all the fun."_

"_Is that so?" he asked. I nodded._

"_Well then Miss Santos, do I dare test the waters and ask you to dinner?"_

"_It sounds like a good idea." I replied._

"_Alright. What do you say to Saturday night at 8:00pm?" he asked._

"_It sounds good, but however will I get there?" I responded._

"_I was getting to that. Would you like me to pick you up?" he asked._

"_Of course." I replied. He smiled and kissed my cheek._

He was always so sweet, and our first date was no exception. However, getting ready for the date seemed to be the most humorous part of the evening.

_-Flashback-_

_It was 6:00pm and I still hadn't found the perfect outfit to wear on my date with Eric._

"_Sydney!" I yelled helplessly._

"_What?" She asked, immediately dashing into my room._

"_PLEASE help me find an outfit! Eric's going to be here in an hour and I have nothing to wear, I need to fix my hair & makeup, and I still have to find the right accessories." I pleaded. Sydney just smiled at me and went to dig through her closet._

_After a few moments, she returned to my room and laid 3 outfits on my bed. One was a short sparkly black dress with spaghetti straps and a handkerchief hem, another was a short-sleeved red top with a deep V-neck and asymmetrical hem paired with a pair of black slacks, and the last was a long deep-emerald green halter dress with a knee-high slit up the right side._

"_The green one." I said, grabbing the hanger. "Thank you Syd!"_

"_Don't mention it." She replied with a smile, walking back into her room._

_I smiled back, reaching for a pair of deep green heels in the bottom of my closet. I closed the door to my room and quickly got dressed. I came out to a nearly-speechless Sydney who pointed me toward the bathroom. I quickly sat in the vanity chair, taking notice of the flat-iron and stockpile of makeup littering the counter. I smiled giddily and silently thanked my sister as she began working on my hair._

"_Why aren't you going out with Vaughn?" I asked as she was flat-ironing the first section of my hair._

"_He's coming over later. He's helping Eric put himself together right now." She replied. I smiled, wondering if Eric was going through the same fit of nervousness as I was._

_45 minutes later, Sydney was finished making me over and I was waiting impatiently on the couch by the front door. The clock read 6:58pm when I heard the doorbell ring. I wiped my sweaty palms on the couch cushion and saw Sydney coming up the hall. She motioned for me to go hide in the hall as she went to the door. I quickly did as I was told and heard Sydney open the front door. She & Eric said their hellos before I heard him ask if I was ready._

"_Nadia!" Sydney called. I slowly stepped into the livingroom and saw the shock register on Eric's face as he saw what I was wearing._

"_Wow Nadia. You look ---- wow." He stammered. I smiled and gave him a hug._

"_Shall we?" he asked, extending an arm toward me._

"_Yes we shall." I replied before taking his arm, "Don't wait up!" I told Sydney. She smiled proudly and closed the front door behind us._

He always took me nicest places and our first was the greatest night I'd ever had.

_-Flashback-_

"_So where are we going?" I asked once we'd gotten in his car._

"_Do you like Italian?" he asked._

"_Sounds good." I replied._

"_Then you'll love this." He said, smiling. He obviously had an ace up his sleeves, so I just went with it._

_About 20 minutes later, we arrived at the pond just off Sarabella Street. He got out of the car before helping me out._

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_You'll see." He smiled. I smiled back weakly, fearing I'd just made a big mistake in going with him alone. He led me out to the pond and, off to the side, I saw a place COVERED in flowers with a table for two set up in the middle of it._

"_It's beautiful." I said. We walked over to it before Eric pulled out my chair for me to sit down._

"_Thank you." I said, smiling. He smiled back and a waiter came over with 2 glasses of wine and 2 plates of spaghetti bolognese. I smiled even more, seeing he'd remembered my favorite food. We ate happily, making small talk about friends, work, and life in general. He made me laugh a lot and I realized how happy I was when I was around him._

_After dinner, he took me to La Superica for salsa dancing. He seemed intimidated by al the other dancers until one of my favorite songs – "Baila Esta Cumbia" by Selena – came on. I dragged him out to the dance floor and was pleasantly surprised by his dancing skills. He made missteps every few minutes, but all in all, it was great. We finally left the club around midnight and Eric took me home. We sat in the parking lot just talking for about 30 minutes until we got out of the car and he walked me to the door._

"_I had a lot of fun." I said, smiling._

"_So would you like to make this a weekly thing?" he asked._

"_Eric Weiss, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked._

"_Maybe…" he said, blushing._

"_You're a bad liar." I said, recalling what he'd said when he asked me out in the firstplace, "How did you ever become a spy?"_

"_Because all the cute girls like you were joining up." He replied, stealing my answer from the previous conversation._

"_Well then, I'd love to make this a weekly thing." I said with a grin._

"_Then my goal is accomplished. What do you say to dinner and dancing again next Friday?" he responded._

"_I say that I'd love to go out with my new boyfriend again." I replied, smiling._

"_Then that's a good thing." He said, "And as much as I'd love to stand out here all night and talk, I think your sister would be mad at me for keeping you so late."_

"_You're right." I replied._

"_Goodnight my dear Miss Santos." He said, taking my hand. I leaned in to kiss him and he reciprocated. That first kiss was amazing and I hoped that every one that followed would be just like it._

"_I'll call you tomorrow." He said once we broke for air._

"_Okay. Goodnight." I replied. He smiled as he walked to his car._

_I knocked on the door, waiting for Sydney to let me in since I didn't bring my keys. Eric waited patiently in his car until the door opened and I went inside. I waved at him and he waved back before pulling out of the parking lot._

"_How was it?" Sydney asked, closing and locking the door._

"_AMAZING." I replied happily._

"I love you Eric." I said, kissing him.

"I love you too Nadia." He replied. I surveyed the scene around me before my eyes were drawn to the ring Eric had given me about 3 weeks ago. I thought of his words and how sweet they were and came to one realization.

"Gosh, I'm so spoiled." I said with a smile.

"That's because you deserve it." Eric replied. He kissed me and it felt just like that first kiss on my front step. I'd always prayed this would last forever, and I can safely say my prayers were answered.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
